leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rattata (Pokémon)
|} |height-ftin=1'00" |height-m=0.3 |height-ftin2=1'00" |height-m2=0.3 |weight-lbs=7.7 |weight-kg=3.5 |weight-lbs2=8.4 |weight-kg2=3.8 |abilitylayout=2+2 |ability1=Run Away |ability2=Guts |abilityd=Hustle |abilitydcaption=Rattata |ability2-1=Gluttony |ability2-2=Hustle |abilityd2=Thick Fat |abilityd2caption=Alolan Rattata |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Field |eggcycles=15 |evtotal=1 |evsp=1 |expyield=51 |oldexp=57 |lv100exp=1,000,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Purple |formcolors=yes |catchrate=255 |body=08 |pokefordex=rattata |generation=1 |friendship=70 }} Rattata (Japanese: コラッタ Koratta) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 20. In Alola, Rattata has a regional variant that is . It evolves into Alolan Raticate when leveled up at night starting at level 20. It is the only possible starter Pokémon in Pokémon Rumble. Biology Rattata is a small, quadruped rodent Pokémon. Its most notable feature is its large teeth. Like most rodents, its teeth grow continuously throughout its life and must be worn down by gnawing. Rattata has purple fur on its back, and cream fur on its stomach. It has a pair of thin, cream-colored whiskers and a long tail that curls at the tip. Females have shorter whiskers and lighter fur color. Rattata can live wherever it can find food, which it searches for most of the day. Thanks to its sharp fangs, it is able to eat nearly anything. When it is threatened, Rattata can deliver a powerful bite. Its large teeth are also useful when using its former signature moves, and . Its hardiness lets it live in many environments, although it mainly lives on . Because it reproduces so quickly, a pair of Rattata can quickly colonize an area. The Rattata population in Alola was booming until was imported as a control measure. In order to avoid these new predators, Rattata altered its habits. It moved to more urban areas, became nocturnal, and formed large nests led by . Alolan Rattata search out fresh food by smell, and ignore anything spoiled.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/alolan-rattata/ It has dark gray fur and grayish-purple ear insides. There are two tufts of fur on each ear and near the tip of its tail. Its long, thin whiskers are replaced by shorter, thicker tufts of fur as well. The line where its cream underbelly meets its gray fur is ragged instead of smooth. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Rattata debuted in Pokémon - I Choose You!, where it was trying to steal food from 's backpack. After Ash realized this and chased it off, it hissed at him before continuing to run away. A.J. has three Rattata, as shown in The Path to the Pokémon League, where they were seen in his Gym, with his . A Rattata appeared in The Double Trouble Header, under the ownership of . She it after battling it with her ; and then, she used it in her battle against , where it was defeated by his . Rattata reappeared in a flashback in The Chikorita Rescue. Multiple Rattata appeared in Leading a Stray!, where they were among the Pokémon assisting a in its efforts to help a trapped in the sewers. Multiple Alolan Rattata debuted in To Top a Totem!, where they played a major role. Multiple Alolan appeared in A Team-on-Team Tussle!, where they were helping the to protect a Darkinium Z from , Tupp, Zipp, and Rapp. A 's Alolan Rattata appeared in Turning Heads and Training Hard!. It was quickly defeated by Ilima and his . Minor appearances A 's Rattata was used by Ash in an attempt to stop Team Rocket in Pokémon Emergency!. A Trainer's Rattata appeared in The Path to the Pokémon League, where it battled Ash's Pidgeotto but was defeated. Two Rattata appeared in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village, where they were among the Pokémon in Melanie's care. They reappeared in a flashback in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. A Trainer's Rattata appeared in Electric Shock Showdown. A Rattata appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. A Rattata appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash as one of the Pokémon seen on Scissor Street. A Rattata appeared in Sparks Fly for Magnemite, where it was seen in Gringey City's Pokémon Center. A Rattata appeared in a fantasy in Dig Those Diglett!. A Rattata appeared in The Breeding Center Secret. Multiple Rattata were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Rattata appeared in 's fantasy in In the Pink. Also, one was shown as part of 's explanation. Multiple Rattata appeared in The Power of One. A Rattata appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Rattata appeared in Pikachu & Pichu as a resident of Big Town. A Rattata appeared in Simon's purported flashback in The Poké Spokesman. A Rattata appeared in The Heartbreak of Brock as one of the Pokémon living at Temacu's father's lab. Groups of several Rattata appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. A Rattata appeared in Throwing in the Noctowl as one of the Pokémon seen living at Wings Alexander's barn. A Rattata appeared in The Legend of Thunder!. A Rattata appeared in Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution, where it fell sick due to Team Rocket's experiments. A Rattata appeared in Fangs for Nothin' as an inhabitant of the Dragon Holy Land. Multiple other Rattata appeared in the follow-up episode, also as inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land. A Rattata appeared in Johto Photo Finish, where it was one of the Pokémon being fed by at Professor Oak's Laboratory. Three Rattata appeared in Hoenn Alone!, where they were among the Pokémon that were having trouble with the from the area they lived in. and managed to drive the Haunter away. A Rattata was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Rattata appeared in A Meditite Fight!. Multiple Rattata appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A 's Rattata appeared in The Saffron Con, where it was one of the Pokémon taken by Team Rocket. It reappeared in the next episode, where it participated in the Saffron City Pokémon Contest. A Rattata appeared in The Green Guardian. Two Rattata appeared in a flashback in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A Rattata appeared in a flashback in Gathering the Gang of Four!. A Coordinator's Rattata appeared in Once More With Reeling!, where it was seen participating in the . A Rattata appeared in Following A Maiden's Voyage!. A Rattata appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!. Two Rattata appeared in the Space-Time Towers in The Rise of Darkrai. A 's Rattata appeared in Team Shocker!, where it was seen participating in the Performance Stage of the . A Rattata appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1). Six additional Rattata appeared in the follow-up episode. A Rattata appeared in Camping It Up!. Multiple Rattata appeared in Steeling Peace of Mind!. Multiple Rattata appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life, where they joined the Johto starter Pokémon in the fight against Marcus. A Rattata appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!. It was among the Pokémon Ash encountered in Xatu's Forest. A Rattata was used alongside a in a Double Performance during the Sinnoh Grand Festival in Last Call — First Round!. A Rattata appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Multiple Rattata appeared in Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!. A Trainer's Rattata appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League!. A Rattata appeared in The Island of Illusions! as a resident of Grand Spectrala Islet. A Rattata appeared in a flashback in Seeing the Forest for the Trees!. A Rattata appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that brought up. A Rattata appeared in I Choose You!. It was among the Pokémon taking shelter from the rain in a cave alongside . A Trainer's Alolan Rattata appeared in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. An Alolan Rattata appeared in Dewpider Ascending!. An Alolan Rattata appeared in Dummy, You Shrunk the Kids!. It scared a shrunken Ash, , and , but then fled after being confronted by . Three Alolan Rattata appeared in SM100 and SM101 as residents of the post-apocalyptic Ultra Ruin. Pokédex entries . The Mouse Pokémon. A and type. When they band together, they steal food from people's homes. Long ago, they came here to the Alolan islands aboard cargo ships, and eventually grew into the Pokémon we see today. The numbers of Rattata and Raticate eventually grew so large that and were brought in from a different region to chase them off.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] ]] caught a Rattata in File 1: Red. It was used to battle Brock but lost. A Rattata appeared in File 2: Cubone at the Pokémon House in Lavender Town. A Rattata appeared in File 3: Giovanni at Silph Co. In Pokémon Generations A Rattata appeared in Ecruteak City in The Reawakening, during a flashback about the creation of the legendary beasts. In the manga ]] ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga One of the events shown during the Nomads Independence Day festival in The Human Race and the Pokémon Race was the Fuchsia Rattata Race, a race between only Pokémon of the Rattata species. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Rattata debuted in a cameo in Bulbasaur, Come Home! as one of the Pokémon that escapes from Professor Oak's Laboratory. A Rattata appeared in ...But Fearow Itself!, where is transformed into one during an accident with his Pokémon transporter. A Rattata appeared in Buzz Off, Electabuzz!, where it reunited with its . A Rattata appeared as a silhouette when talks about in The Jynx Jinx. owns a Rattata nicknamed Ratty which first appeared in Drat That Dratini!. After with , he evolved into a . A Rattata appeared in a flashback in Growing Out of Gengar, where it was driven away from its home after the Power Plant had been abandoned. A Rattata appeared in The Legend, where one was seen by a lake when Green had finished her message to in Johto. Joey has a Rattata as his only known Pokémon, which first appeared in Murkrow Row. a Rattata on her way to Professor Elm's Laboratory in Three Cheers for Chikorita. In Off Course with Corsola, Bill fantasized about two Rattata, one from the Kanto region and the other from Johto, when he explains to Crystal that Pokémon from different regions can have different colors, patterns, and features. A Trainer's Alolan Rattata appeared in The Decision and the Tournament of Six. Ilima's Alolan Rattata first appeared in PASM16. In the Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon manga A Rattata appeared in Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga caught a Rattata prior to Red VS Green?! where it participated in a soccer match against . sent out two Rattata in Pokémon Hair Salon Opens!! to massage the customers in his hair salon. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries Rattata |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Alolan Rattata |} |} Game locations , , , , , , and }} , , , , , , and }} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , }} |} |} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Tin Tower, Mt. Mortar, Union Cave, Tohjo Falls, Sprout Tower and Burned Tower}} , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Tin Tower, Mt. Mortar, Union Cave, Tohjo Falls, Sprout Tower and Burned Tower}} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Tin Tower, Mt. Mortar, Union Cave, Tohjo Falls, Sprout Tower and Burned Tower}} |} |} , , , , , , , and , }} |} |} and }} and }} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Sprout Tower, Union Cave, Burned Tower, Bell Tower, Mt. Mortar, Tohjo Falls}} , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Sprout Tower, Union Cave, Burned Tower, Bell Tower, Mt. Mortar, Tohjo Falls}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |link=Pokéwalker|area= , }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} ( )}} |} |} , , , , , , Hau'oli City, Kala'e Bay }} , , , , , , Hau'oli City, Kala'e Bay Verdant Cavern}} , , , , , Kala'e Bay }} , , , , , Kala'e Bay Verdant Cavern}} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Kanto Form Trade Rattata in Cerulean CityAlolan Form}} |} |} In side games |area=Pallet Town, Viridian Forest, Mt. Moon, Rock Mountain, Cycling Road}} |} |} |} |} |area=Endless Level 18, Endless Level 39, Forever Level 5, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Pueltown}} |area=Starter Pokémon, Windy Prairie‎ (Normal Mode C)}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Trailhead Field}} |area=Jungle Area: In Trouble? Tap Away!, Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos!, Chill Battle: The Forest of Memories}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 276 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (17th release; Alola Form)}} |area=Ember Mountains: Furnace Mountain (All Areas), Diamond Crater: Rock Chasm (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Rattata Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no |dppt1=Chilan Berry|dppt1type=Berry|dppt1rar=5 |hgss1=Chilan Berry|hgss1type=Berry|hgss1rar=5 }} Alolan Rattata Stats Base stats * Alolan Rattata has the same stats as a regular Rattata. Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Rattata Alolan Rattata Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up =Rattata = =Alolan Rattata = By TM/HM =Rattata = =Alolan Rattata = Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up =Rattata = =Alolan Rattata = By TM/HM =Rattata = =Alolan Rattata = By =Rattata = |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Final Gambit|Fighting|Special|—|100|5}} |Flame Wheel|Fire|Physical|60|100|25}} |Fury Swipes|Normal|Physical|18|80|15||'}} |Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5||'}} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10||'}} =Alolan Rattata = |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Final Gambit|Fighting|Special|—|100|5}} |Fury Swipes|Normal|Physical|18|80|15||'}} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Snatch|Dark|Status|—|—|10}} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Switcheroo|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10||'}} By tutoring =Rattata = =Alolan Rattata = -only moves Rattata Side game data Rattata |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |buddy=1 |candy=Rattata |evocandy=25 |stamina=60 |attack=103 |defense=70 |fast= , |special= , , }} |} Alolan Rattata |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Rattata |no2=020 |name2=Raticate |type1-2=Normal}} Alolan Rattata at |no2=020Raticate-Alola |name2=Raticate |type1-2=Dark |type2-2=Normal }} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Alolan Rattata and its Alolan . ** They are also the only Normal-type Pokémon with a double weakness. * Alolan Rattata is the first Pokémon in National Pokédex order. * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Rattata was originally known as ''Rattatak. * Rattata is notorious for being associated with the F.E.A.R. strategy. * Rattata and its share their name with , , , and . They are all known as the Mouse Pokémon. ** They also all have at least one family member with a regional variant in Alola. * Rattata has gained notoriety among the fanbase due to Joey on , and his phone calls claiming his Rattata to be within the top percentage of the species. * Rattata has the lowest base of all Pokémon. ** Alolan Rattata has the lowest base HP and of all Pokémon. * Alolan Rattata can be seen as a counterpart of as they can be caught at certain times of the day (Yungoos at day, Alolan Rattata at night). They also evolve into and Alolan , respectively, at level 20 at their respective times. Also, their evolved forms are the Totem Pokémon in their respective games (Gumshoos in and , Raticate in and ). Origin Rattata is based on a . The shape and position of its ears might be derived from the . Alolan Rattata may be based on how Hawaiian rats tend to be more vicious than most other areas of the world, which would explain its Dark typing. Their regular attacks on sugar cane fields forced the locals to import the , explaining the relationship between and Rattata. Name origin Rattata may be a combination of rat and attack, evident from its prototype name, Rattatak.http://www.reocities.com/Tokyo/Fuji/4362/019RATTATAK.JPG It may also incorporate the onomatopoeic word rat-a-tat. Koratta is a combination of 子 ko (child) and Ratta ( 's Japanese name), leaning toward the meaning "child Ratta." It may also be a combination of 小 ko (small) and rat. In other languages and '' |fr=Rattata|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Rattata|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Rattfratz|demeaning=From and |it=Rattata|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=꼬렛 Koret|komeaning=From , and |zh_yue=小哥達 Síugōdaaht|zh_yuemeaning=Partial transliteration of Rattata's Japanese name. Means "Little " |zh_cmn=小拉達 / 小拉达 Xiǎolādá|zh_cmnmeaning=Partial transliteration of Rattata's Japanese name. Means "Little " |hi=रेटाटा Rattata|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Ratata|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Раттата Rattata|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} See also * Ratty Notes External links * |} Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon Category:Pokémon that evolve based on time Category:Pokémon that evolve only at night de:Rattfratz es:Rattata fr:Rattata it:Rattata ja:コラッタ zh:小拉达